The present invention relates to a method of reducing wrinkle formation in a laundry process.
Wrinkles or creases in textile fabrics are caused by bending and folding of textiles, which place textiles under a mixture of tension and compression forces. Particularly with cellulosic materials, hydrogen boning between cellulose fibres contributes to keeping these wrinkles in place. The resistance of fabrics against wrinkling depends, amongst other things, on the yarn and fibre bending resistance and the recovery once the force has been released.
Wrinkles or creases in textile fabrics give fabrics an unwanted appearance. Many people do not like the labour involved in removing these unwanted wrinkles.
Easy iron or non-iron garments can be obtained by finishing the garments with poly functional internal cross-linkers such as dimethyolol dihydroxy ethylene urea (DMDHEU) which react inside the fibre with cellulose to form more resilient fibres and yarns. However, cross-linkers such as DMDHEU carry the risk of formaldehyde release. An alternative formaldehyde-free cross-linker is butyl-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid. A disadvantage of all the aforementioned cross-linkers is that a curing step is needed for the cross-linking reaction, making this method less suitable for a laundry process.
Adhesive polymers are also claimed to provide a wrinkle benefit (e.g. WO 9955814 and WO 9955951, in the name of Procter and Gamble). However, the delivery of these materials onto textiles is not optimal under wash conditions.
The inventors have sought methods of reducing wrinkle formation during laundry processes and providing laundered fabrics with improved ironability.
The present inventors have discovered that certain fabric rebuild materials which undergo a chemical change during a laundry process to increase their affinity for fabric surprisingly reduce the formation of wrinkles during a laundry process. It is also found that wrinkles that are formed can be removed with less effort, leading to improved ironability.
The fabric rebuild agents used are themselves the subject of our patent co-pending application WO 00/18860. This patent application describes a wide general class of fabric rebuild agents which can rebuild fabric during a laundry operation. The present inventors have discovered that a relatively small class of the rebuild agents described in the patent application will provide a surprisingly good anti-wrinkle benefit.
WO-A-99/14245 discloses laundry detergent compositions containing cellulosic based polymers to provide appearance and integrity benefits to fabrics. These polymers are cellulosic polymers in which the saccharide rings have pendant oxygen atoms to which substituents xe2x80x98Rxe2x80x99 are bonded, i.e. they are attached to the rings via an ether linkage. The groups xe2x80x98Rxe2x80x99 can be hydrogen, lower alkyl or alkylene linkages terminated by carboxylic acid, ester or amide groups. Optionally, up to five alkyleneoxy groups may be interspersed between the groups are the respective oxygen atom. At least some of these groups may undergo a chemical change such as hydrolysis, in the wash liquor. However no such change would result in an increased affinity for the fabric. On the contrary, because the xe2x80x9cesterxe2x80x9d group is configured with the carbonyl group closer to the polysaccharide than the oxygen atom (i.e. esters of carboxyalkyl groups), any hydrolysis will result in free acid substituents which will actually result in an increase in solubility and therefore, a decrease in affinity for the fabric.
WO-A-99/14295 discloses structures analogous to those described in WO-A-99/14245 but in one alternative, the substituents xe2x80x98Rxe2x80x99 together with the oxygen on the saccharide ring, constitute pendant half-esters of certain dicarboxylic acids. A single example of such a material is given. The dicarboxylic acid half-esters would tend to hydrolyse in the wash liquor and thereby increase affinity of the material for a cotton fabric. However, first, this mechanism of action or behaviour is not mentioned. Second, the hydrolysis rate of such dicarboxylic acids half esters is not as great as that of esters of monocarboxylic acids (which are not disclosed or claimed in WO-A-99/14295).
Third, the degree of substitution for this variant is specified as being from 0.001 to 0.1. This is so low as to make the enhancement of fabric affinity too low to be worthwhile for this mechanism of action. Fourth, the structures described and claimed insofar as they have such half ester substituents, must also have substituents of the type which are carboxyalkyl groups or esters thereof, i.e. of the type also described in WO-A-99/14245. In the latter (ester) case, these would hydrolyse to the free acid form. The degree of substitution of the latter (0.2 to 2) is considerably higher than for the half-ester groups and the resultant increase in solubility would easily negate any enhanced affinity for the fabric by hydrolysis of the half-ester groups.
WO 99/14295 is addressed to improving the overall appearance of fabrics during the wash. In particular, it relates to methods of reducing the formation of lint, fuzz or pills and dye loss. There is no reference to wrinkle reduction.
Thus the present invention provides a method of reducing wrinkle formation in a laundry process, comprising using a laundry treatment composition comprising a water-soluble or water-dispersible rebuild agent for deposition onto a fabric during the laundry process wherein the rebuild agent undergoes during the laundry process, a chemical change by which change the affinity of the rebuild agent for the fabric is increased, wherein the chemical change occurs in or to acetate groups covalently bonded to be pendant on a polymeric backbone of the rebuild agent and which backbone comprises cellulose units or other xcex2-1,4 linked polysaccharide units, the average degree of substitution of the acetate groups pendant on the saccharide rings of the backbone being from 0.55 to 0.70.
Throughout this specification, xe2x80x9caverage degree of substitutionxe2x80x9d refers to the number of substituted pendant groups per saccharide ring, averaged over all saccharide rings of the rebuild agent. Each saccharide ring prior to substitution has three xe2x80x94OH groups and therefore, an average degree of substitution of 3 means that each of these groups on all molecules of the sample, bears a substituent.
The present invention further provides the use of a fabric rebuild agent which comprises a polymeric backbone, comprising cellulose units or other xcex2-1,4 linked polysaccharide units, with acetate groups covalently bonded to the polymeric backbone, the average degree of substitution of the acetate groups pendant on the saccharide rings of the backbone being 0.55-0.70, to reduce wrinkle formation in a laundry process.
The exact mechanism by which any of these rebuild agents exert their effect is not fully understood.
Without being bound by any particular theory or explanation, the inventors have conjectured that the mechanism of deposition is as follows.
Cellulose is substantially insoluble in water. Attachment of the acetate groups causes disruption of the hydrogen bonding between rings of the cellulose chain, thus increasing water solubility or dispersibility. In the treatment liquor, it is believed that the acetate groups are hydrolysed, causing the affinity for the fabric to increase and the polymer to be deposited on the fabric. It is believed that the deposited cellulose polymer reinforces the textile fibres and increases their resistance to wrinkling. Further, it is believed that the deposited polymer layer can act as an excellent ironing aid. Accordingly, less iron drag is obtained.
The fabric rebuild polymer used in the present invention does not adversely interact with surfactants and can be absorbed and/or deposited from the wash in an effective manner.
The Rebuild Agent
The rebuild agent material used in the present invention is water-soluble or water-dispersible in nature.
The weight average molecular weight (Mw) of the rebuild agent (as determined by GPC) is preferably from 5,000 to 50,000, especially from 10,000 to 20,000.
By water-soluble, as used herein, what is meant is that the material forms an isotropic solution on addition to water or another aqueous solution.
By water-dispersible, as used herein, what is meant is that the material forms a finely divided suspension on addition to water or another aqueous solution. Preferably though, the term xe2x80x9cwater-dispersiblexe2x80x9d means that the material, in water at pH 7 and at 25xc2x0 C., produces a solution or a dispersion having long-term stability.
By an increase in the affinity of the material for the fabric upon a chemical change, what is meant is that at some time during the laundry process, the amount of material that has been deposited is greater when the chemical change is occurring or has occurred, compared to when the chemical change has not occurred and is not occurring, or is occurring more slowly, the comparison being made with all conditions being equal except for that change in the conditions which is necessary to affect the rate of chemical change.
Deposition includes adsorption, cocrystallisation, entrapment and/or adhesion.
The Polymeric Backbone
The polymeric backbone is cellulose or a cellulose derivative or a another xcex2-1,4-linked polysaccharide having an affinity for cellulose, such as mannan and glucomannan.
The polysaccharide may be straight or branched. Many naturally occurring polysaccharides have at least some degree of branching, or at any rate, at least some saccharide rings are in the form of pendant side groups (and therefore are not in themselves counted in the degree of substitution) on a main polysaccharide backbone.
A polysaccharide comprises a plurality of saccharide rings, which have pendant hydroxyl groups. The xe2x80x9caverage degree of substitutionxe2x80x9d means the average number of acetate groups per saccharide ring for the totality of polysaccharide molecules in the sample and is determined for all saccharide rings whether they form part of a linear backbone or are themselves, pendant side groups in the polysaccharide.
Other polymeric backbones suitable as according to the present invention include those described in Hydrocolloid Applications, A. Nussinswitch, Blackie 1997.
Pendant Groups which Undergo the Chemical Change
The chemical change, which causes the increased fabric affinity, is preferably hydrolysis, perhydrolysis or bond-cleavage, optionally catalysed by an enzyme or another catalyst. However, preferably this change is not merely protonation or deprotonation, i.e. a pH induced effect.
Preferred for use in the invention are cellulosic polymers of formula (I): 
where the groups R are H or CH3CO.
Other Fibre Rebuild Polymers
Compositions used in the present invention may include other fibre rebuild polymers, to provide a fabric rebuild benefit during the wash, as described in PCT/EP99/07422. These polymers are ones which undergo, during the laundry process, a chemical change by which the affinity of the rebuild agent for the fabric is increased, the chemical change resulting in the loss or modification of one or more groups covalently bonded to be pendant to polymeric backbone of the rebuild agent. A first class of fabric rebuild agents comprises groups covalently bonded to the polymeric backbone via an ester linkage, the ester-linked groups being selected from monocarboxylic acid esters. This class of polymer preferably has formula (II): 
wherein at least one or more Rxe2x80x2 groups of the polymer are independently selected from groups of formulae: 
wherein each R1 is independently selected from C1-20 (preferably C1-6)alkyl, C2-20 (preferably C2-6) alkenyl (e.g. vinyl) and C5-7 aryl (e.g. phenyl) any of which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-12 (preferably C1-4) alkoxy, hydroxyl, vinyl and phenyl groups; and
each R2 is independently hydrogen or a group R1 as hereinbefore defined.
In a second class of fabric rebuild polymer which may be used in compositions of the present invention, the polymeric backbone comprises cellulose units or other xcex2-1,4 linked polysaccharide units, the average degree of substitution of the total of all groups pendant on the saccharide rings of the backbone being from 0.3-3.0, preferably 0.4-1.0, more preferably 0.5-0.75, most preferably from 0.6-0.7.
Preferred fabric rebuild agents of this second class are cellulosic polymers of formula (III): 
wherein at least one or more Rxe2x80x3 groups of the polymer are independently selected from groups of formulae: 
wherein each R1 is independently selected from C1-20 (preferably C1-6) alkyl, C2-20 (preferably C2-6) alkenyl (e.g. vinyl) and C5-7 aryl (e.g. phenyl) any of which is optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, C1-12 (preferably C1-4) alkoxy, hydroxyl, vinyl and phenyl groups;
each R2 is independently selected from hydrogen and groups R1 as hereinbefore defined;
R3 is a bond or is selected from C1-4 alkylene, C2-4 alkenylene and C5-7 arylene (e.g. phenylene) groups, the carbon atoms in any of these being optionally substituted by one or more substituents independently selected from C1-12 (preferably C1-4) alkoxy, vinyl, hydroxyl, halo and amine groups;
each R4 is independently selected from hydrogen, counter cations such as alkali metal (preferably Na) or xc2xdCa or xc2xdMg, and groups R1 as hereinbefore defined;
wherein each R5 is independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C20 alkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 arylalkyl, C7-C20 alkylaryl, substituted alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, (R6)2N-alkyl, and (R6)3N-alkyl, where R6 is independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C20 alkyl, C5-C7 cycloalkyl, C7-C20 arylalkyl, C7-C20 alkylaryl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, piperidinoalkyl, morpholinoalkyl, cycloaminoalkyl and hydroxyalkyl;
groups Rxe2x80x3 which together with the oxygen atom forming the linkage to the respective saccharide ring forms an ester or hemi-ester group of a tricarboxylic- or higher polycarboxylic- or other complex acid such as citric acid, an amino acid, a synthetic amino acid analogue or a protein.
For the avoidance of doubt, as already mentioned, in both formula (II) and formula (III) some of the Rxe2x80x2 or Rxe2x80x3 groups may optionally have one or more structures, for example as hereinbefore described. For example, one or more Rxe2x80x2 or Rxe2x80x3 groups may simply be hydrogen or an alkyl group.
In the case of formula (III), some preferred Rxe2x80x3 groups may be independently selected from one or more of methanesulphonate, toluene sulphonate groups and hemiester groups of fumaric, malonic, itaconic, oxalic, maleic, succinic, tartaric, glutamic, aspartic and malic acids.
In the case of formula (II) and formula (III), the pendant groups may be independently selected from one or more of acetate, propanoate, trifluroacetate, 2-(2-hydroxy-1-oxopropoxy) propanoate, lactate, glycolate, pyruvate, crotonate, isovalerate, cinnamate, formate, salicylate, carbamate, methylcarbamate, benzoate and gluconate groups.
As well as the groups which undergo the chemical change, pendant groups of other types may optionally be present, i.e. groups which do not undergo a chemical change to enhance fabric affinity. Within that class of other groups is the sub-class of groups for enhancing the solubility of the rebuild agent (e.g. groups which are, or contain one or more free carboxylic acid/salt and/or sulphonic acid/salt and/or sulphate groups).
Examples of solubility enhancing substituents include carboxyl, sulphonyl, hydroxyl, (poly)ethyleneoxy-and/or (poly)propyleneoxy-containing groups, as well as amine groups.
The other pendant groups preferably constitute from 0% to 65%, more preferably from 0% to 10% (e.g. from 0% to 5%) of the total number of pendant groups. The minimum number of other pendant groups may, for example be 0.1% or 1% of the total. The water-solubilising groups could comprise from 0% to 100% of those other groups but preferably from 0% to 20%, more preferably from 0% to 10%, still more preferably from 0% to 5% of the total number of other pendant groups.
Synthetic Routes
Those rebuild agents used in the present invention which are not commercially available may be prepared by a number of different synthetic routes, for example:
(1) polymerisation of suitable monomers, for example, enzymatic polymerisation of saccharides, e.g. per S. Shoda, and S. Kobayashi, Makromol. Symp. 1995, 99, 179-184 or oligosaccharide synthesis by orthogonal glycosylation e.g. per H. Paulsen, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1995, 34, 1432-1434.;
(2) derivatisation of a polymeric backbone (either naturally occurring, especially polysaccharides, especially beta-1,4-linked polysaccharides, especially cellulose, mannan, glucomannan, galactomannan, xyloglucan; or synthetic polymers) up to the required degree of substitution with acetate groups using a reagent especially acetic acid halides, acetic acid anhydride, or acetic acid) in a solvent which either dissolves the backbone, swells the backbone, or does not swell the backbone but dissolves or swells the product;
(3) hydrolysis of polymer acetate down to the required degree of substitution; or
(4) a combination of any two or more of routes (1)-(3).
The degree and pattern of substitution from routes (1) or (2) may be subsequently altered by partial removal of acetate groups by hydrolysis or solvolysis or other cleavage. Relative amounts of reactants and reaction times can also be used to control the degree of substitution. In addition, or alternatively, the degree of polymerisation of the backbone may be reduced before, during, or after the derivatisation with acetate groups. The degree of polymerisation of the backbone may be increased by further polymerisation or by cross linking agents before, during, or after the derivatisation step.
Similar methods can be used to prepare other fibre rebuild agents which may be used in the present invention, suitably modified according to the type of pendant groups which are used.
Compositions
The compound is typically included in said compositions at levels of from 0.005% to 25% by weight, preferably 0.01% to 15%, most preferably 0.025% to 12.5%.
The method of the present invention takes place in a laundry process, for example in the wash step or the rinse step of a fabric laundering process, or both. The composition used in the present invention may be included as a separate anti-wrinkle composition or the composition may be the washing/rinsing composition itself.
The active ingredient in the composition is preferably a surface active agent or a fabric conditioning agent. More than one active ingredient may be included. For some applications a mixture of active ingredients may be used.
The compositions used in the invention may be in any physical form e.g. a solid such as a powder or granules, a tablet, a solid bar, a paste, gel or (especially aqueous) liquid. In particular the compositions may be used in laundry compositions, especially in liquid or powder laundry composition, for example for use in a wash and/or rinse and/or drying process.
Fabric conditioning compositions may be in the form of a tumble dryer article, for example a sheet of absorbent material on which the composition used in the present invention is absorbed, for use in a tumble drying process.
The compositions used in the present invention are preferably laundry compositions, especially main wash (fabric washing) compositions or rinse-added softening compositions. The main wash compositions may include a fabric softening agent and rinse-added fabric softening compositions may include surface-active compounds, particularly non-ionic surface-active compounds, if appropriate.
The detergent compositions used in the invention may contain a surface-active compound (surfactant) which may be chosen from soap and non-soap anionic, cationic, non-ionic, amphoteric and zwitterionic surface-active compounds and mixtures thereof. Many suitable surface-active compounds are available and are fully described in the literature, for example, in xe2x80x9cSurface-Active Agents and Detergentsxe2x80x9d, Volumes I and II, by Schwartz, Perry and Berch.
The preferred detergent-active compounds that can be used are soaps and synthetic non-soap anionic and non-ionic compounds.
The compositions used in the invention may contain linear alkylbenzene sulphonate, particularly linear alkylbenzene sulphonates having an alkyl chain length of C8-C15. It is preferred if the level of linear alkylbenzene sulphonate is from 0 wt % to 30 wt %, more preferably 1 wt % to 25 wt %, most preferably from 2 wt % to 15 wt %.
The compositions used in the invention may additionally or alternatively contain one or more other anionic surfactants in total amounts corresponding to percentages quoted above for alkyl benzene sulphonates. Suitable anionic surfactants are well-known to those skilled in the art. These include primary and secondary alkyl sulphates, particularly C8-C15 primary alkyl sulphates; alkyl ether sulphates; olefin sulphonates; alkyl xylene sulphonates; dialkyl sulphosuccinates; and fatty acid ester sulphonates. Sodium salts are generally preferred.
The compositions used in the invention may contain non-ionic surfactant. Nonionic surfactants that may be used include the primary and secondary alcohol ethoxylates, especially the C8-C20 aliphatic alcohols ethoxylated with an average of from 1 to 20 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol, and more especially the C10-C15 primary and secondary aliphatic alcohols ethoxylated with an average of from 1 to 10 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol. Non-ethoxylated nonionic surfactants include alkylpolyglycosides, glycerol monoethers, and polyhydroxyamides (glucamide).
It is preferred if the level of total non-ionic surfactant is from 0 wt % to 30 wt %, preferably from 1 wt % to 25 wt %, most preferably from 2 wt % to 15 wt %.
Another class of suitable surfactants comprises certain mono-alkyl cationic surfactants useful in main-wash laundry compositions. Cationic surfactants that may be used include quaternary ammonium salts of the general formula R1R2R3R4N+ Xxe2x88x92 wherein the R groups are long or short hydrocarbon chains, typically alkyl, hydroxyalkyl or ethoxylated alkyl groups, and X is a counter-ion (for example, compounds in which R1 is a C8-C22 alkyl group, preferably a C8-C10 or C12-C14 alkyl group, R2 is a methyl group, and R3 and R4, which may be the same or different, are methyl or hydroxyethyl groups); and cationic esters (for example, choline esters).
The choice of surface-active compound (surfactant), and the amount present, will depend on the intended use of the detergent composition. In fabric washing compositions, different surfactant systems may be chosen, as is well known to the skilled formulator, for handwashing products and for products intended for use in different types of washing machine.
The total amount of surfactant present will also depend on the intended end use and may be as high as 60 wt %, for example, in a composition for washing fabrics by hand. In compositions for machine washing of fabrics, an amount of from 5 to 40 wt % is generally appropriate. Typically the compositions will comprise at least 2 wt % surfactant e.g. 2-60%, preferably 15-40% most preferably 25-35%.
Detergent compositions suitable for use in most automatic fabric washing machines generally contain anionic non-soap surfactant, or non-ionic surfactant, or combinations of the two in any suitable ratio, optionally together with soap.
Any conventional fabric conditioning agent may be used in the compositions used in the present invention. The conditioning agents may be cationic or non-ionic. If the fabric conditioning compound is to be employed in a main wash detergent composition the compound will typically be non-ionic. If used in the rinse phase, they will typically be cationic. They may for example be used in amounts from 0.5% to 35%, preferably from 1% to 30% more preferably from 3% to 25% by weight of the composition.
Preferably the fabric conditioning agent has two long chain alkyl or alkenyl chains each having an average chain length greater than or equal to C16. Most preferably at least 50% of the long chain alkyl or alkenyl groups have a chain length of C18 or above. It is preferred if the long chain alkyl or alkenyl groups of the fabric conditioning agents are predominantly linear.
The fabric conditioning agents are preferably compounds that provide excellent softening, and are characterised by a chain melting Lxcex2 to Lxcex1 transition temperature greater than 25xc2x0 C., preferably greater than 35xc2x0 C., most preferably greater than 45xc2x0 C. This Lxcex2 to Lxcex1 transition can be measured by DSC as defined in Handbook of Lipid Bilayers, D Marsh, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla., 1990 (pages 137 and 337).
Substantially insoluble fabric conditioning compounds in the context of this invention are defined as fabric conditioning compounds having a solubility less than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x923 wt % in deminerailised water at 20xc2x0 C. Preferably the fabric softening compounds have a solubility less than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 wt %, most preferably less than 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926. Preferred cationic fabric softening agents comprise a substantially water insoluble quaternary ammonium material comprising a single alkyl or alkenyl long chain having an average chain length greater than or equal to C20 or, more preferably, a compound comprising a polar head group and two alkyl or alkenyl chains having an average chain length greater than or equal to C14.
Preferably, the cationic fabric softening agent is a quaternary ammonium material or a quaternary ammonium material containing at least one ester group. The quaternary ammonium compounds containing at least one ester group are referred to herein as ester-linked quaternary ammonium compounds.
As used in the context of the quarternary ammonium cationic fabric softening agents, the term ester group, includes an ester group which is a linking group in the molecule.
It is preferred for the ester-linked quaternary ammonium compounds to contain two or more ester groups. In both monoester and the diester quaternary ammonium compounds it is preferred if the ester group(s) is a linking group between the nitrogen atom and an alkyl group. The ester groups(s) are preferably attached to the nitrogen atom via another hydrocarbyl group.
Also preferred are quaternary ammonium compounds containing at least one ester group, preferably two, wherein at least one higher molecular weight group containing at least one ester group and two or three lower molecular weight groups are linked to a common nitrogen atom to produce a cation and wherein the electrically balancing anion is a halide, acetate or lower alkosulphate ion, such as chloride or methosulphate. The higher molecular weight substituent on the nitrogen is preferably a higher alkyl group, containing 12 to 28, preferably 12 to 22, e.g. 12 to 20 carbon atoms, such as coco-alkyl, tallowalkyl, hydrogenated tallowalkyl or substituted higher alkyl, and the lower molecular weight substituents are preferably lower alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, such as methyl or ethyl, or substituted lower alkyl. One or more of the said lower molecular weight substituents may include an aryl moiety or may be replaced by an aryl, such as benzyl, phenyl or other suitable substituents.
Preferably the quaternary ammonium material is a compound having two C12-C22 alkyl or alkenyl groups connected to a quaternary ammonium head group via at least one ester link, preferably two ester links or a compound comprising a single long chain with an average chain length equal to or greater than C20.
More preferably, the quaternary ammonium material comprises a compound having two long chain alkyl or alkenyl chains with an average chain length equal to or greater than C14. Even more preferably each chain has an average chain length equal to or greater than C16. Most preferably at least 50% of each long chain alkyl or alkenyl group has a chain length of C18. It is preferred if the long chain alkyl or alkenyl groups are predominantly linear.
The most preferred type of ester-linked quaternary ammonium material that can be used in compositions used in the invention is represented by the formula (A): 
wherein R1, n, R2 and Xxe2x88x92 are as defined above.
It is advantageous for environmental reasons if the quaternary ammonium material is biologically degradable.
Preferred materials of this class such as 1,2 bis[hardened tallowoyloxy]-3-trimethylammonium propane chloride and their method of preparation are, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,180. Preferably these materials comprise small amounts of the corresponding monoester as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,180 for example 1-hardened tallow-oyloxy-2-hydroxy-3-trimethylammonium propane chloride.
Another class of preferred ester-linked quaternary ammonium materials for use according to the invention can be represented by the formula: 
wherein each R1 group is independently selected from C1-4 alkyl, hydroxyalkyl or C2-4 alkenyl groups; and wherein each R2 group is independently selected from C8-28 alkyl or alkenyl groups; Xxe2x88x92 is any suitable counter-ion, i.e. a halide, acetate or lower alkosulphate ion, such as chloride or methosulphate.
T is 
and
n is an integer from 1-5 or is 0
It is especially preferred that each R1 group is methyl and each n is 2.
Of the compounds of formula (B), Di-(tallowyloxyethyl)-dimethyl ammonium chloride, available from Hoechst, is the most preferred. Di-(hardened tallowyloxyethyl)dimethyl ammonium chloride, ex Hoechst and di-(tallowyloxyethyl)-methyl hydroxyethyl methosulphate are also preferred.
Another preferred class of quaternary ammonium cationic fabric softening agent is defined by formula (C): 
where R1, R2 and X are as hereinbefore defined.
A preferred material of formula (C) is di-hardened tallow-diethyl ammonium chloride, sold under the Trademark Arquad 2HT.
The optionally ester-linked quaternary ammonium material may contain optional additional components, as known in the art, in particular, low molecular weight solvents, for instance isopropanol and/or ethanol, and co-actives such as nonionic softeners, for example fatty acid or sorbitan esters.
The compositions used in the invention, when used as main wash fabric washing compositions, will generally also contain one or more detergency builders. The total amount of detergency builder in the compositions will typically range from 5 to 80 wt %, preferably from 10 to 60 wt %.
Inorganic builders that may be present include sodium carbonate, if desired in combination with a crystallisation seed for calcium carbonate, as disclosed in GB 1 437 950 (Unilever); crystalline and amorphous aluminosilicates, for example, zeolites as disclosed in GB 1 473 201 (Henkel), amorphous aluminosilicates as disclosed in GB 1 473 202 (Henkel) and mixed crystalline/amorphous aluminosilicates as disclosed in GB 1 470 250 (Procter and Gamble); and layered silicates as disclosed in EP 164 514B (Hoechst). Inorganic phosphate builders, for example, sodium orthophosphate, pyrophosphate and tripolyphosphate are also suitable for use with this invention.
The compositions used in the invention preferably contain an alkali metal, preferably sodium, aluminosilicate builder. Sodium aluminosilicates may generally be incorporated in amounts of from 10 to 70% by weight (anhydrous basis), preferably from 25 to 50 wt %.
The alkali metal aluminosilicate may be either crystalline 30 or amorphous or mixtures thereof, having the general formula: 0.8-1.5 Na2O.Al2O30.8-6 SiO2.
These materials contain some bound water and are required to have a calcium ion exchange capacity of at least 50 mg CaO/g. The preferred sodium aluminosilicates contain 1.5-3.5 SiO2 units (in the formula above). Both the amorphous and the crystalline materials can be prepared readily by reaction between sodium silicate and sodium aluminate, as amply described in the literature. Suitable crystalline sodium aluminosilicate ion-exchange detergency builders are described, for example, in GB 1 429 143 (Procter and Gamble). The preferred sodium aluminosilicates of this type are the well-known commercially available zeolites A and X, and mixtures thereof.
The zeolite may be the commercially available zeolite 4A now widely used in laundry detergent powders. However, according to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the zeolite builder incorporated in the compositions of the invention is maximum aluminium zeolite P (zeolite MAP) as described and claimed in EP 384 070A (Unilever). Zeolite MAP is defined as an alkali metal aluminosilicate of the zeolite P type having a silicon to aluminium ratio not exceeding 1.33, preferably within the range of from 0.90 to 1.33, and more preferably within the range of from 0.90 to 1.20. Especially preferred is zeolite MAP having a silicon to aluminium ratio not exceeding 1.07, more preferably about 1.00. The calcium binding capacity of zeolite MAP is generally at least 150 mg CaO per g of anhydrous material.
Organic builders that may be present include polycarboxylate polymers such as polyacrylates, acrylic/maleic copolymers, and acrylic phosphinates; monomeric polycarboxylates such as citrates, gluconates, oxydisuccinates, glycerol mono-, di and trisuccinates, carboxymethyloxy succinates, carboxymethyloxymalonates, dipicolinates, hydroxyethyliminodiacetates, alkyl- and alkenylmalonates and succinates; and sulphonated fatty acid salts. This list is not intended to be exhaustive.
Especially preferred organic builders are citrates, suitably used in amounts of from 5 to 30 wt %, preferably from 10 to 25 wt %; and acrylic polymers, more especially acrylic/maleic copolymers, suitably used in amounts of from 0.5 to 15 wt %, preferably from 1 to 10 wt %.
Builders, both inorganic and organic, are preferably present in alkali metal salt, especially sodium salt, form.
Compositions used in the invention may also suitably contain a bleach system. Fabric washing compositions may desirably contain peroxy bleach compounds, for example, inorganic persalts or organic peroxyacids, capable of yielding hydrogen peroxide in aqueous solution.
Suitable peroxy bleach compounds include organic peroxides such as urea peroxide, and inorganic persalts such as the alkali metal perborates, percarbonates, perphosphates, persilicates and persulphates. Preferred inorganic persalts are sodium perborate monohydrate and tetrahydrate, and sodium percarbonate.
Especially preferred is sodium percarbonate having a protective coating against destabilisation by moisture. Sodium percarbonate having a protective coating comprising sodium metaborate and sodium silicate is disclosed in GB 2 123 044B (Kao).
The peroxy bleach compound is suitably present in an amount of from 0.1 to 35 wt %, preferably from 0.5 to 25 wt %. The peroxy bleach compound may be used in conjunction with a bleach activator (bleach precursor) to improve bleaching action at low wash temperatures. The bleach precursor is suitably present in an amount of from 0.1 to 8 wt %, preferably from 0.5 to 5 wt %.
Preferred bleach precursors are peroxycarboxylic acid precursors, more especially peracetic acid precursors and pernoanoic acid precursors. Especially preferred bleach precursors suitable for use in the present invention are N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,-tetracetyl ethylenediamine (TAED) and sodium noanoyloxybenzene sulphonate (SNOBS). The novel quaternary ammonium and phosphonium bleach precursors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,015 and 4,818,426 (Lever Brothers Company) and EP 402 971A (Unilever), and the cationic bleach precursors disclosed in EP 284 292A and EP 303 520A (Kao) are also of interest. The bleach system can be either supplemented with or replaced by a peroxyacid examples of such peracids can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4 686 063 and 5,397,501 (Unilever). A preferred example is the imido peroxycarboxylic class of peracids described in EP A 325 288, EP A 349 940, DE 382 3172 and EP 325 289. A particularly preferred example is phtalimido peroxy caproic acid (PAP). Such peracids are suitably present at 0.1-12%, preferably 0.5-10%.
A bleach stabiliser (transistor metal sequestrant) may also be present. Suitable bleach stabilisers include ethylenediamine tetra-acetate (EDTA), the polyphosphonates such as Dequest (Trade Mark) and non-phosphate stabilisers such as EDDS (ethylene diamine di-succinic acid). These bleach stabilisers are also useful for stain removal especially in products containing low levels of bleaching species or no bleaching species.
An especially preferred bleach system comprises a peroxy bleach compound (preferably sodium percarbonate optionally together with a bleach activator), and a transition metal bleach catalyst as described and claimed in EP 458 397A ,EP 458 398A and EP 509 787A (Unilever).
The compositions used in the invention may also contain one or more enzyme(s). Suitable enzymes include the proteases, amylases, cellulases, oxidases, peroxidases and lipases usable for incorporation in detergent compositions. Preferred proteolytic enzymes (proteases) are, catalytically active protein materials which degrade or alter protein types of stains when present as in fabric stains in a hydrolysis reaction. They may be of any suitable origin, such as vegetable, animal, bacterial or yeast origin.
Proteolytic enzymes or proteases of various qualities and origins and having activity in various pH ranges of from 4-12 are available and can be used in the instant invention.
Examples of suitable proteolytic enzymes are the subtilisins which are obtained from particular strains of B. Subtilis B. licheniformis, such as the commercially available subtilisins Maxatase (Trade Mark), as supplied by Gist Brocades N.V., Delft, Holland, and Alcalase (Trade Mark), as supplied by Novo Industri A/S, Copenhagen, Denmark.
Particularly suitable is a protease obtained from a strain of Bacillus having maximum activity throughout the pH range of 8-12, being commercially available, e.g. from Novo Industri A/S under the registered trade-names Esperase (Trade Mark) and Savinase (Trade-Mark). The preparation of these and analogous enzymes is described in GB 1 243 785. Other commercial proteases are Kazusase (Trade Mark obtainable from Showa-Denko of Japan), Optimase (Trade Mark from Miles Kali-Chemie, Hannover, West Germany), and Superase (Trade Mark obtainable from Pfizer of U.S.A.).
Detergency enzymes are commonly employed in granular form in amounts of from about 0.1 to about 3.0 wt %. However, any suitable physical form of enzyme may be used.
The compositions used in the invention may contain alkali metal, preferably sodium carbonate, in order to increase detergency and ease processing. Sodium carbonate may suitably be present in amounts ranging from 1 to 60 wt %, preferably from 2 to 40 wt %. However, compositions containing little or no sodium carbonate are also within the scope of the invention.
Powder flow may be improved by the incorporation of a small amount of a powder structurant, for example, a fatty acid (or fatty acid soap), a sugar, an acrylate or acrylate/maleate copolymer, or sodium silicate. One preferred powder structurant is fatty acid soap, suitably present in an amount of from 1 to 5 wt %.
Other materials that may be present in detergent compositions used in the invention include sodium silicate; antiredeposition agents such as cellulosic polymers; inorganic salts such as sodium sulphate; lather control agents or lather boosters as appropriate; proteolytic and lipolytic enzymes; dyes; coloured speckles; perfumes; foam controllers; fluorescers and decoupling polymers. This list is not intended to be exhaustive.
It is often advantageous if soil release or soil suspending polymers are present.
The detergent composition when diluted in the wash liquor (during a typical wash cycle) will typically give a pH of the wash liquor from 7 to 10.5 for a main wash detergent.
Particulate detergent compositions are suitably prepared by spray-drying a slurry of compatible heat-insensitive ingredients, and then spraying on or post-dosing those ingredients unsuitable for processing via the slurry. The skilled detergent formulator will have no difficulty in deciding which ingredients should be included in the slurry and which should not.
Particulate detergent compositions used in the invention preferably have a bulk density of at least 400 g/l, more preferably at least 500 g/l. Especially preferred compositions have bulk densities of at least 650 g/litre, more preferably at least 700 g/litre.
Such powders may be prepared either by post-tower densification of spray-dried powder, or by wholly non-tower methods such as dry mixing and granulation; in both cases a high-speed mixer/granulator may advantageously be used. Processes using high-speed mixer/granulators are disclosed, for example, in EP 340 013A, EP 367 339A, EP 390 251A and EP 420 317A (Unilever).
Liquid detergent compositions can be prepared by admixing the essential and optional ingredients thereof in any desired order to provide compositions containing components in the requisite concentrations. Liquid compositions used in the present invention can also be in compact form which means it will contain a lower level of water compared to a conventional liquid detergent.